Heroine Quest 20
<--Heroine Quest 19~~ Heroine Quests ~~Heroine Quest 21--> ---- Chapter 20: Forbidden Practice Cost to Start: 3 Group Bonus: Leemo: AP+20 Location: Mage Tower Enemies Encountered: White Tiger, Bone Magi, Magic Swordsman, Maid Jane, Homunculus, Evil Javid Objective: Get to the bottom of the Mage Tower crisis! Reward: Unlock Evil Javid, 15 Smith Tokens, 4 Mystic Orb, 1 First Aid Kit Note: Reading the below diaglogue and/or watching the video will be a spoiler for the quest. ---- Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Rufa is in green, Player/Events are in black(unless specifically different), Enemies are in red, Gilbert the Merchant is in orange. ---- Gabe: "Hey, you two know what's happening in the Mage Tower?" Leemo "Uncle Gabe, what's wrong with the Mage Tower again? Gabe: "They said someone inside has gone mad. A lot of mages have fled the tower. It's a total chaos right now. Many people are still locked inside the tower." Leemo "I always thought everyone inside was mad already. I guess they can still become crazier." "Rufa hasn't returned yet. What should we do? #"That's fine, we can go ourselves." #"Let's not wait for Rufa. She didn't say when she will return." #"We've got uncle Gabe as her replacement!" #Gabe: "Can you please take me inside? I've always wanted to go in and see what it's like inside." #Gabe: "Can you please take me inside? I've always wanted to go in and see what it's like inside." #Gabe: "Hey, I actually really wanna go in there for once. Just don't expect any actual help from me." Leemo "Sure uncle Gabe! We'll protect you." Gabe: "Thanks!" ~~ Enter: Mage Tower ~~ Leemo "Ewww! It stinks! The smell is even worse than last time." Gabe: "This is the smell of blood... Gosh, we are barely inside the tower yet." Move to the Yellow Tile: Gabe: "It's so dark in here. No one cared to light a candle or something?" Leemo "Is there someone hiding behind that bookshelf?" Gabe: "It's too dark! I can't really tell." Leemo "Woah! Where did that tiger come from?" Fight: White Tiger Move to the Red Tile: Event: "You see carcasses lying around a bloodied magic circle. A spellbook lies in the center of the circle. The spellbook is opened with two lines circled: "Keraiya Hoben'latti Lar'biru" and "Mormosar'lu Harkdilu Su'marlarmi". #Chant: "Keraiya Hoben'latti Lar'biru" #Chant: "Mormosar'lu Harkdilu Su'marlarmi" #Say: "What the hell" #Have to fight Bone Knight #"Something is being summoned..." Fight: Bone Magi #The magic circle explodes! take 250 damage Gabe: "Eh? Where is Leemo?" ??? "............" Leemo "Ah...I...I am here, but I don't feel so well. Don't worry about me though." Gabe: "Take a rest in the back then." Move to the Yellow Tile: Magic Swordsman: "Help! RUN! If we stay here, everyone will be killed!" Leemo "Wait, calm down here. Who is killing everyone?" Magic Swordsman: "Th...The bastard... it can take on the appearnce of anyone it touches." "Wait...No! You are fake too huh?!" Leemo "Such a crazy person..." Fight: Magic Swordsman Move to the Red Tile: Event: You want to step on the floor with which symbol? #Blood stained symbol with circular shape. #Symbol of moon #The symbol entirely covered with blood #A pillar of fire darts out of the floor! Take 150 damage #Hypnotizing gas is released from the floor! Someone in the group is Demoralized! -1 Stamina #Poisonous gas is released from the floor! Someone is Deadly Poisoned. Move to the Yellow Tile: Maid Jane: "We are cleaning the 4th floor. No one is allowed to go up there. Gabe: "It doesn't seem to be the right time to be cleaning. Is something bad happening up there?" Maid Jane: "Humph, and I was wondering who could bring so much trouble..." "Stop hiding behind the old man, I remember you two!" "I won't allow the two of you to make another mess." Fight: Maid Jane Move to Red Tile: ???: "Sheesh! You guys just left me down there all by myself?" Gabe: "Wh...What?!" Leemo 2?: "Ehh?!" #"Ehh?!" #"Wait..No! You are fake too huh?!" #"Okay!" (Leemo, it's you?) #Leemo 1/2: "Who are you?! Why do you look exactly like me?!" #Leemo 1/2: "Who are you?! Why do you look exactly like me?!" #(Of course it's me! Who the heck is she?) Leemo 1: "She looks exactly like me... Wh...Who is she?" Gabe: "This is crazy...Do you know who the real Leemo is?" Event: "...There is only one truth!" #"This new Leemo is fake!" #"The original Leemo is fake!" #"Why so serious? I think it's pretty cool this way" #Leemo swings a hammer at you, then at the fake! -150 HP #Fake Leemo's disguise has been blown! (Fight Homunculus) #"As you approach both Leemo, they attack you simultaneously! Then the two Leemo start to fight each other! The fake Leemo loses the fight and her disguise!" -300 HP Fight :Homunculus Homunuclus: "aw, heh heh...heh..." Move to Red Tile: Gabe: "Falling from here is no joke...it's embarrassing, I can't stop my legs from shaking." Leemo: "Oh, don't be so hard on yourself, uncle Gabe! We are all scared of heights." Event: "You notice that Leemo keeps her distance from the ledge... This immediately raises your suspicion because Leemo would love to stand there." #Test her! Pretend to push her. #This Leemo must be fake! Push her over! #"The fake Leemo is scared, revealing her true identity!" #A long horrible shriek is let out as it falls over the edge! Demoralized Fight: Homunculus Leemo: "Sheesh! You guys just left me down there all by myself?" Gabe: "Hey, this isn't funny anymore..... How many times do we have to do this?!" Leemo: "Of course it's not funny! You guys just left me by the magic circle and you guys are not even apologizing!" "Woah, we have such a nice view from here." Gabe: "Heh heh, this is the real Leemo!" Move to the Destination Tile: ???: "Muahaha! It's done! It's done! Now we just need to apply more pressure to the brain..." Leemo: "What's done?' ???: "What's done?! The beautiful replication of human life, of course! It's only half finished now... Still not intelligent enough...can still be improved..." Evil Javid: "Wh...Who are you?! How dare you intrude my private laboratory!" Gabe: "Human replication?! A drunkard once told me, it's one of the most dangerous practices in the world. Anyone caught researching, will be sentenced to death." "Come to think of it, those "things" we encounted must be this guy's work." Evil Javid: "You guys have seem my works already?! Muahaha! Those are just prototypes. After you die, I'll be able to piece your souls together and create something even better!" Fight: Evil Javid Evil Javid: "Damn swordsmiths! How can you be so strong without any knowledge of sorcery......Awwww!!!" Gabe: "He's mad! Jumping into the arcane forge like that!" Leemo: "The forge is going to explode!......Ouch! Something hit my foot!" Gabe: "This room is going to collapse! Come on! Get on my back!" Quest Complete! Leemo "Thanks a lot, uncle Gabe. I think I can walk now." Gabe: "You sure? Okay, I'll put you down slowly." Leemo "My foot was struck numb by one of the falling debris. I think I am okay now." Rufa: "You are back! You must've returned from the Mage Tower." Leemo "Rufa, you are back! I miss you so much! I've got so much to tell you!" Rufa: "I miss you too, Leemo. Sounds like we've got a lot of catching up to do." "I've been busy working on the construction of a ship." Gabe: "Oh god, don't tell me that awesome-looking ship in the harbor is yours! Everyone in the harbor is talking about it. How did you put that thing together in such a short time?! That's incredible! Rufa: "Uncle Gabe, you've seen the ship already? I am glad you like it, but the ship is not finished yet." "I can really use some manpower or resources to finish the last part of the construction. Can you help?" Category:Heroine Quests Category:Adventure